


Ordinary Life

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Sunset Shimmer enjoys a nice weekend drive to Rainbow Fall's Campground with her boyfriend, Flash Sentry.With nothing but the road for company, now would be a pretty good time for him to start sucking her dick.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Sunset Shimmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: A girl getting a blowjob from her boyfriend which i think... is the textbook definition of feminism.
> 
> Written as a birthday gift to myself because sometimes you got to treat yourself... well early birthday gift since i'm an impulsive gremlin and couldn't wait until the 3rd.

* * *

Sunset drummed her fingers against the steering wheel, keeping her eyes upon the road. They had been at it for about three hours now, half way done the marathon trek between Canterlot and Rainbow Falls Campground.

She glanced at the radio. The signal from the last station had finally slipped away and fallen to static.

“Do you mind putting on some music?” she asked.

“Sure thing, hun,” Flash Sentry replied.

He gave her a smile and grabbed her phone, plugging it in with the aux cord. “Did you have anything specific in mind?”

“How about the Weeknd?” she asked.

Flash nodded and quickly inputted her passcode before scrolling over to her Trotify. “When did you get into rap?”

“I like all kinds of music,” Sunset said. “But when you’re in a pop rock band you end up listening to a lot of pop rock. Go figure, right?” She gave him a quick glance. “So, I could honestly use a bit of a break from that.”

He taped a final button and suddenly the speakers sprung to life.

_Heaven in her mouth, got a hell of a tongue._

_I can feel her teeth when I drive on a bump._

_Fingers letting go of the wheel when I cum._

_Whe-wheel when I cum, whe-wheel when I cum._

Sunset glanced at Flash, smirking when she noticed that his face had gone beet red. He’d always been such a good little suburban boy. Shame that she was corrupting him day after day.

She got an idea and removed one hand away from the wheel, resting it upon her jeans. With great care, she popped open the top button and grasped her zipper, drawing it down. Then she awkwardly started to shimmy, pulling both her pants and panties around her knees and exposing her crotch.

Her cock was currently limp. Though she could feel a fresh pulse of warmth afflict it, making it stir a little.

“Got a couple more hours left on our drive,” Sunset said, as if it was the most mundane topic imaginable.

When she looked at Flash, his jaw stood slightly agape and his eyes were focused upon her decently-sized womanhood.

“In public?” he asked.

Sunset snorted. “We’re on a small highway, hun. I’m sure like sixteen people actually take this on any given day. Come on, don’t you want to live a little?”

_Over forty-five, I’ma drift on a bend._

_Do a buck twenty, I’ma fly off the edge._

_Everybody said it would hurt in the end._

_Hurt in the end, but I feel nothing._

Sunset blinked, then offered a nervous smile. “I uh… I promise I will not crash us while you’re doing it.”

Flash worked his jaw and looked left and right. It was like he was expecting this deserted one lane highway to suddenly turn into a jam-packed freeway.

“You know you want to,” Sunset teased, gently wrapping her fingers around her dick and giving it a tender stroke. “I know how much you love sucking my dick, babe.”

“I do like sucking your dick,” Flash agreed.

Another spark of indecision went through his eyes but in the end his naughty side prevailed as he nodded to her. “Let’s do it.”

Sunset slipped her hand away from her crotch and instead reached down, pressing the lever on the side of her seat and adjusting it so she was leaning back a bit further. She could still see the road but it made accessing her dick way easier.

Flash bit his lip and unbuckled his seatbelt before leaning over. He rested his chin against her thigh and looked up at her. It was an awkward position to be in but there was only so much space inside of her car.

“Good boy,” Sunset cooed, resting her hand on the back of his head.

She tenderly stroked his hair, not wanting to rush him. He would get started when he was good and ready.

Flash drew in another reinforcing breath before dipping forwards and planting a tender little kiss against the side of Sunset’s erection. She shuddered softly at the gesture, a half moan flittering free from her.

His lips were always so soft, probably from all of that strawberry lip balm he liked to use. Then he exhaled, reminding her how warm his breath was. The hot and moist tendrils lapped away at her flesh, making her quiver.

He finally parted those plush lips and took her head between them. His motions started in a halting and unsure fashion, but with a few moments, his confidence started to grow. After all, he was used to sucking her dick and would only need a bit of time to get confident with their new environment.

His tongue felt as divine as his lips and breath. It was nimble and powerful, rolling around her flesh in quick little bursts that sent pleasured vibes coursing through her body.

Sunset steeled her jaw. Her grip tightened upon the back of his head as she gently grasped a fistful of his hair.

“You’re doing good babe,” she moaned, letting out an airy breath. “God, I love fucking your mouth so much.”

Flash snorted, a burst of warmth rolling against her pelvis as he exhaled through his nose.

He began to bob, starting slowly and shallowly, just covering the first couple of inches. All the while his lips remained tight against her flesh and his tongue dutiful with its curt little motions around it.

The car hit a bump and suddenly Sunset realized what the Weeknd was talking about as she felt his teeth. It was enough to make her wince but did little more besides that.

“Sorry about that,” Sunset murmured. “Bad roads in these parts.”

Flash’s pace started to quicken a little more, his tempo growing a bit more energetic and confident. Soon he was covering a good two-thirds of her pride at a steady and rapidly quickening pace. It was enough to send a fresh string of energetic moans from Sunset.

“Good little slut,” she whispered, forcing herself to look at the road instead of closing her eyes and succumbing to him. “You’re nearly at the base, babe. Don’t you want to be a good little boy for mommy?”

Flash apparently did as he drew all the way back to the tip, keeping just the head of her cock between his lips. He suckled upon it gently, teasing her. Then he forced himself back down, burying all six inches between his comforting lips.

It felt like she was on cloud nine, her entire erection just encased in this sleeve that seemed purposefully designed for her pleasure. He was even a good boy and continued to roll his tongue around her, barely even sputtering as she tickled at the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Sunset hissed, letting out a pent-up burst of energy and pleasure through her voice. “You really are _my_ good little slut, aren’t you?”

She could actually feel Flash beam at that. She felt it in the slight hesitation of his tongue. She felt it with the intake of breath. Her cock was in the middle of it all and soon she felt herself nearing that fateful little point where her core muscles tensed and a fire started to smolder within her core. It was the start of that mad dash towards climax.

Flash drew back slowly, though only retreated an inch or two at most. All the while, his tongue continued to be a fateful companion, joining in upon this crude little dance of pheromones and lust. He circled and slurped, bobbing along to the tempo of the next song that started to play. Another of the Weeknd’s. It had a far more upbeat track that kept Flash busy.

Sunset clenched her jaw and steeled her grip within his hair. She started to take over, influencing his tempo with her hand. She would press gently against the back of his head or tug upon his roots whenever she wanted him to move along or change direction.

But, as she started to succumb to the bliss of fornication, she fell to her animalistic urges and desires. She started to force him along at her own tempo. And as her pleasure intensified, and the fire within her core smoldered with such heat, so did her demands upon Flash’s poor mouth.

Sunset started to use him like a fleshlight, roughly bucking him up and down until she was sated. She huffed through her nose, grunting and moaning as she guided him along. It wouldn’t be long now. The kindling within her gullet had caught and she knew that she was rapidly approaching that fateful little point where she’d lose all control.

“Fuck,” she whispered.

She forced Flash all the way down and held him there, keeping him locked firmly in place with his lips against her pelvis. He sputtered and gagged, his tongue seizing and throat reflexively clenching around her pride. It was simply divine and she couldn’t get enough of the sensation.

It took only a few mere moments but soon she plunged into the abyss, allowing herself to tetter over the edge.

Her fingers slipped away from both the wheel and Flash’s head as she could feel herself cum. The first rope went right down his throat and it was soon followed by a feeble second burst which joined it as an after-meal dessert.

The post nut clarity was simply divine as she drifted away upon the euphoric vibes that ebbed through her. Though her euphoria was cut short as she realized that they were rapidly approaching a bend in the road.

Sunset immediately jumped back to the moment, panickily clutching the wheel with both hands and steadying the car.

She let out an amused note and rolled her head, cracking the stiffness that had formed in her neck.

“Good job, babe,” she murmured, looking down at Flash.

He drew back, wiping at his lips with the back of his hands as he sat up straight. “Anything for you, Sunset.” He sounded a little raspy and Sunset found that to just be utterly adorable. “Fuck you really went to town on my throat.”

“What can I say, I was in the mood.” She reached across and gently touched his cheek. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah that was a lot of fun!” Flash beamed, smirking at her. “Though I think you’re starting to corrupt me.”

“Once a villain, always a villain?” Sunset teased.

Flash nodded. “It’s okay, I happen to find villains kind of sexy.”

He reached out and placed a hand between their two seats. Sunset looked at it and allowed one of her hands to slip away from the wheel. She rested it atop his own, interlacing his fingers with her own.

“You know…” Flash started.

“I know?” Sunset asked, cocking a brow.

“That was a lot of fun and maybe I could…” He bit his lip and looked at her. “Maybe I could make the drive home?”

Sunset nodded. “I’d be game.” She then smirked. “Though do you feel comfortable driving one handed, Mister Ten-and-Two?”

“Only one way to find out,” he said.

He then looked towards Sunset’s cellphone, picking it up with his other hand and quickly punching in the passcode.

“Do you mind if I change the tunes to something a bit more rock and roll?” he asked.

Sunset snorted. “Are you too much of a basic bitch to enjoy a little rap, sweetie?”

Flash frowned. “I like all kinds of music just not…”

“Rap and country?” Sunset finished, smirking knowingly.

“Except for rap and country,” Flash agreed, nodding.

Sunset smirked. “Gods you really are such a basic bitch.”

* * *

[Visit my Website if you Want to Find Ways to Support me and my Work](https://kimberlyeab.carrd.co/)


End file.
